The Drowolath of Forks
by Astraga
Summary: Bella was born very different from everyone else. When she meets a certain Pixie her life start to mpires desire her blood and the Quileutes take an unhealthy interest in her. Alice and the Cullens are her only hope of getting out of this one. Alice/Bella.
1. Some info first

**First of all I am a Brazilian so if you see anything wrong, write in the review for me.**

**Secondly I do not own these characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**This was based on a fan-fiction that the owner abandoned but I really liked it and decided to try to create one with the same idea but the story will have to invent but this is my first time writing, do not pity me**


	2. Chapter 1

I sighed, looking in the mirror. Looking at myself, all i could see was a freak, especially now that the sun had risen. With a grumble I started the process of getting ready for my first day of school in Forks, wishing I was anywhere but here in this city.

First is getting dressed. long sleeves and high collar are a necessity, as well pants and shoes that cover every inch of skin. I even have to wear gloves and use a made up 'condition' for wearing then. The less skin I show the better or else I'm guaranteed to be stared at constantly. One of my greatest fears is that someone see me without makeup or covering and make my life a living hell.

You see every inch of my skin from head to toe is black. I don't mean like Michael Jordan or Usher Black, I mean charcoal black. From the top of my head to my lips to the tips of my toes my skin is black like a moonless night. And that is only one of my problems.

After covering all my skin to the neck downwards next is putting on my brown wig of human hair. I needed a good wig to help two of my other problems; my ears and my snow white hair.

Why the need for a wig for my hair white paper you ask, must be the fact that no one sees people with white hair and no one is born with it that way, I even tried to color my hair but it would end up uneven and leave huge splotches of different colors, so I ended up giving up painting my hair. Truth be told I love my hair it is thick and strong but with a delicate and fragile appearance but it was abnormal so o hide when I am in public.

There was another reason to wear a wig and the reason is my elven ears, they are four or five inches longer, they are sloped backwards and out in the tapered points. They are very large and they appear very out of the hair, then I can't hide under my hair.

Because of that I use the wig, we never had another solution unless if I wear funny hats all the time.

I tied my hair up as tight as I could to my scalp with pins and clips so it would fit better under the wig, then I grabbed my elastic headband and pinned my ears against the side of my head. It was really uncomfortable having to keep then that way the entire day but I can not do anything. I was about halfway done with my transformation into a socially acceptable Bella Swan by this point.

Next I looked into my eyes, they were violet and big on my face. Completely exotic and unnatural looking I thought it was cool as hell. if stopped there I would leave without disguise however they have a huge drawback they have a strong sensitivity to lights, so I had a pair of dark brown contacts, they were especially made to act as a sunglasses so sensitivity would be tolerable in most cases and I didn't spend all day with headache and squinting painfully at everything.

I almost looked like a normal girl except for a detail, my whole exposed face was showing, black as pitch every invariable of it, even my lips the whole thing to break up all the black was my white eyebrows and the big eyes. So for that I leaned the kind of make up they use in movie set to really change how a person looks.

After years doing that I got used to do it only took me ten minutes to finish it was a pain in the butt to do it every day but it made me look normal after all that process.

And this is my long morning ritual, I just has do remember to not show my teeth because they were like a shark from afar they looks like human teeth but if you look closer they were all pointy, I didn't talk much so this was not a big problem for me and hey it helped when I eat meat.

Yup. I was clearly not human but I got over this fact a long time ago. And I hated school because making this everyday is hell.

After looking at myself to make sure all was in place I stifled a yawn and made my way downstairs.

Charlie, my dad, was sitting downstairs on the kitchen table drinking coffe and reading newspaper he looked liberality up because of my 7'4" feet tall that was totally unnatural for a girl but obviously I can't do nothing against it.

"Hi dad," I said walking into the kitchen.

"Mornin' bells," he said, taking the time to put down his paper and examine me critically. He'd always done this and for the most part I endured his scrutiny looks naturally, since we decided as a family long time ago to disguise my looks wherever i was in public Charlie would always fuss over making sire everything was in place it was annoying but strangely comforting. I also think it was one his ways of he letting me know he cared about me.

"you fell ready to go to school" he asked me after finishing his inspection, sounding a bit worried.

_Never have, never will be I hate school._

"Fine dad. You know, rather sleep but I can not do anything" I said moving to the fridge.

"You know if you have problems..." he said letting in sentence trail off.

_Why couldn't I get a GED? Or home school?_

"Fine dad, I have my cellphone," I said to him taking my gray backpack" I'll call if something comes up."

he nodded and went back to his paper as I headed out with a quick 'goodbye dad' over my shoulder and went to school. I hoped that my sensitivity to light didn't lead to me crashing at everything. Forks high school here I come.

XXXX

Walking up to the school on my first day things started going badly for me even before I even walked thought the front doors. Mostly because I am practically a giant it would be normal if I were a boy but I can't do nothing about it.

"Hey isn't that the new girl?" I hear someone whisper behind me as everyone in the area stopped to stare.

I quickly went to my class to avoid the stares of people with my height is impossible to blend quickly as others.

XXXX

"Isabella swan, my first day here I need my schedule" I said to the lady sitting behind the desk.

After handling the papers on the desk she handed me my schedule "Here you go dear."

"thank you," the woman just smiled at me before I turned and walked away.

As I was walking away the woman called back to me " Ah Isabella dear its only a few minutes to the bell, do you want someone to show the way to the class?"

"No I don't ne..." before I finished speaking the woman called someone who was behind me.

"Oh, Angela dear can show her the way to Mr. Holt is giving lessons please, she is the new student, the chief swan daughter."

"sure thing Mrs. Pank" came the hesitant reply from a girl not too far from me.

I turned and looked at Angela that was smiling in a friendly way, she nice and good company to have around.

"Hi, I'm Angela nice to meet you."she said extending her hand for me to shake.

"Bella swan" i said shaking her hand, her eyes flickered curiosity to my gloved hands but said nothing about then not sure was but I was expecting that from her.

"well we should get going. Why don't you show your schedule to see if we have a class in common" she asked.

I showed to her and I followed till we reach my class, turned out we had English, biology and American history together, I could tell that she was trying to make me feel welcome which I appreciate. When she asked to lunch with her and her friends I said yes without hesitation.

Mr. Holt made me introduce myself, the overhead light and the light from the windows were too bright and everyone was staring at me. In Phoenix the new kid would get a cursory before being ignored. But here is best for me than the never ending sunshine of Phoenix.

Holt class was a little boring so my only problem was to stay awake, thankfully I didn't fall asleep in my desk on my first class.

After class was over I grabbed my books and walked out of class with Angela I had to reduce my pace because she walks in a calm and slow way.

"So are you liking Forks so far?" Angela asked me trying to trying to start a conversation after a long silent between us.

"Until now I liked, here don't have a lot of sun like Phoenix." what was true there was not even clouds and never rained.

"Forks will be a perfect place for you then here is never sunny and always rain" Angela said giving a shy smile at me.

"Then Forks will be perf..." Before I finish talking five extremely gorgeous people appear out of nowhere each with a kind of beauty.

"Hard to not notice the Cullen's right?"Angela said suddenly to me as the Cullen's passed us two without looking at anyone.

"The big one that looks like a weightlifter is Emmett, the girl next to him that looks like a model is his girlfriend is Rosalie, the blond one with a cold look is jasper, the girl with spiky black hair is Alice, and the last is the bronze haired boy is Edward." Alice caught my attention because she was very pixie like and needed two to make my height and also she radiated happiness.

"Are they related or something I said" looking at Angela with curiosity.

"No they are all adopted but Rosalie and Jasper are twins, Mrs. Cullen can't have child I think this is the reason. They are the most popular guys in this school and usually they keep for themselves.

Something tell me they are dangerous and I must stay away from then.

XXXX

Lunch for me is a problem because so I can eat raw meat actually can eat other but they do not satisfy me so I eat then just for appearance so I grabbed my lunch and Angela waving at me in one of waving to me at a table that had a place for me I walked over and sat next to Angela who introduced me to her friends Eric, Ben who clearly liked her, Jessica who is surprised I think is about my height, Lauren that did not even look at me and Mike that was flirting with Jessica.

"How can you be so tall, there are basketball players shorter than you and Chief Swan is not that high?" Finally asked Jessica that was getting enough courage to ask that.

With everyone in the table facing "this is simple my mother and Charlie adopted me when i was a baby and I have a problem had a problem that made me grow up that way."

The Forks cafeteria lunchroom had windows so when the light started to give headache I threw my lunch into the trash and i quickly left the place giving license to Angela and her friends and went to the janitor's closet to relax.

When the lunch ended I went back to class and when she eventually returned home.

* * *

><p><strong>this is my first chapter tell me what you think<strong>**, what you think of comments without pity because i need then to improve and its a fan-fiction based on a incomplete fan-fiction but the history will be different swear.**


	3. Chapter 2

ALICE P.O.V

I'm glad curiosity killed the cat, and not the vampire, if curiosity could kill a vampire I wouldn't have survive the first decade among the thermally challenged. News around the school were saying that a new student were coming so a week before his arrival I gathered news not that was hard.

Her name was Isabella swan daughter of chief swan, she has moved over to phoenix with her mother after her parents divorced, detail like that satisfied my curiosity all week. Still I had no idea how interesting she was until Monday morning.

I was walking with my family after first period when we saw a giant girl walking down the hall in our direction one glance I was able to clearly tell she was very unusual apart from the fashion disaster as everybody in forks, every bit of exposed skin was covered by makeup used on movies and she was wearing contact lenses, and I saw how her hair did not sit completely flat and naturally on her head, it took me a moment to notice she was wearing a wig.

I turned to y family and said, "hey, guys check out the new girl" I said In a way that mad e sound a teenager instead of t actual age.

"she is bigger than me would be cool if she could fight me" Emmett spoke excited like a child.

"she is very nervous to be only the first day of school, but is hard to read her emotions" Jasper said quietly.

"i can't read her mind" Edward said appearing to be focused on her

"weird" Rosalie spoke sounding completely bored and disinterested, honestly Rosalie sometime be counted on for any fun.

I turned back to the girls and she was looking directly at us with curiosity which was not a natural reaction people have when they see us for the first time. Even with all the make up anyone could tell she is beautiful, she was a lot taller than me and really making me look like a pixie,but the I quickly saw something that almost made my heath beat again if possible.

Even I hardly saw but his teeth were all canines but were clearly stronger as if made just for eating meat, i suddenly wanted to know about her and her mysteries.

"is hard to understand her thoughts all I get is somehow distorted and random images" said Edward clearly frustrated.

"Alice have you see her future?" jasper said quietly as ever" i can fell her emotions normally."

I tried to gaze into Bella swan future, at first I didn't get any visions like usually get but I got something else. Just flashes and impressions that didn't make a lot of sense, a forest at night, a sense of animals in the trees and In the brushes. Trees, of all kind waving together in all kinds of designs, water rushing over rocks making musics, the natural music of a wide creek.

It was beautiful and it made push further to get an actual vision about her. It too way more effort than it should have like forcing my way thought a thick jungle instead walking thought a doorway, eventually thought I did get an actual vision

it was of Bella at the forest at night she was wearing only a black Lycra shorts and black sports and her skin was of an obsidian color, and that was it. Surprisingly short vision for the amount of work I put in it, but the vision gave me a sense of something. Whatever whoever Bella Swan was I needed to meet her be because no one sees people with skin like obsidian every day.

XXXX

all of my family at lunch table turned to look at Bella standing in line to get some of that horrd lunch. Edward looked upset, and maybe a bit constipated, Jasper looked thoughtful, Emmett curious, and Rose a mixture of aggravated and indifferent.

"i can read her emotions normally but they are strange don't feel like normal emotions somehow" Jasper said still thoughtful.

"could she like, be not human? Think she is hiding something under that wig and makeup" asked Emmett.

"i don't know, but the fact that she is using make up for movies to go to school is interesting" I said remembering the black skin in my vision.

"she doesn't smell right" said Rose glaring holes into the back of Bella head.

I took a deep breath and even halfway across the lunchroom it was easy to notice her scent is a ore earthy smelled like moss and trees, she smelled like the nature. it was definitely strange.

Bella Swan what is so special about you.

I was also bothered ad excited by another fact always when I tried to get a vision of Bella future, where normally I would got a huge flood of information I only got scattered bits and pieces of her future. It's like there something about her that make that made hard for my vision latch on to her. It was new to me to be in the dark no longer just the werewolf's of la push but now another person escapes from my visions, at least I can see something with her.

"I want to know more about her," I said to my siblings_ visions almost work with her I and she is a total mystery I need to catch her alone to meet her._

_ "_what do you mean your vision almost work?" Edward saidshould have known that he was paying attention to my thoughts.

My family turned to look at me waiting to my explanation.

"i mean that all I get is pieces and is more hard I have to struggle to see something."

"so if you want to know her you chance appeared" Edward said pointing to Bella who was leaving the lunch room, I quickly followed her at the janitor's closet and entered after her.

BELLA P.O.V

"Hi," she said mischievously with humor in her voice, "Bella Swan right? mind if I join you?"

I just sat in that little stool in the janitor's closet looking at Alice with a befuddled shock. I' lucky there weren't ay flies because they would probably have flown right into my mount. Alice just stood there leaning In the door frame with this cute little amused smile on her face.

But the last thing In the world I need is to be crushing on someone, let alone Alice Cullen.

After a few moments Alice quirked a perfect eyebrow expectantly. It took me a second to realize she asked e a question.

"i ummm... I guess you can join me. You know if you want, plenty of space here" I said.

Alice steeped into the room and left the door ajar so that there was a bit of light coming into the closet she walked over me and stopped so close that she was almost hugging me. She was small almost like a pixie but she have a presence so great that I shivered and felt chills as if to say that this person was dangerous. in the almost not-light of the closet her pale skin, strange eyes and completely out of this world beauty made her look like a goddess.

To me it seemed like Alice took my star stuck gawking in stride, of course I'm sure she gets it all the time looking like she does, and also by having this almost innocent air about her. Damn it, here I was about to be another fool tripping over herself because of a Cullen, the supposedly untouchable family.

"I know why I am here what about you? i asked Alice with Alice just inches from touching me.

"well I saw you come In here. and I wanted to introduce myself, hi I'm Alice, I'll admit I' curios about you and I want to know you better" she said.

Her voice was like tinkling bells, light delicate and almost hypnotic. In the gloom of the closet I could almost believe it was a dream.

Then what she said actually registered. She wanted to know me better? Me? What popular girl would befriend a giant freak if there wasn't some kind of angle to it?

"I'm glad Alice but why would you want that I am just the new girl?" I said to her.

"i already told you I Alice want to know you better I think we will be great friends." she said like an obvious reason" why you don't wanna be my friend?"

the look of disappointment on her face made i regret thinking she had a nefarious ulterior motive after all.

"okay I will be you friend but I will told you is best for you not to be my friend you will regret" I said my last tentative make her give up on become my friend because she discovering the real me its always a risk.

"so its settled we will be shopping with me on Saturday I will show you the best shops of port angeles."

"I have restrictions when it comes to clothes because of my skin condition but okay."

Alice literally squealed, bounced up and down, I couldn't help but smile at her antics. She then launched herself at me in what probably meant to be a hug but could also have been a tackle.

Alice ended up wrapping her arms around my torso her strength is much higher than your way because she pushed me in almost no space between me and the wall, but it not feel weird to me a lower person than me giving me hug.

She broke the hug and grinned at me excitedly "we will have so much fun! I promise,"she said.

"well I better get back to my family and the bell's going to ring soon, see you in class, bye Bella."she said with a beaming smile that left me a little dazzled, she gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and walked out of the closet, Her hand ice cold, weird.

As soon she left I found myself missing her presence, and her scent lingered it was something like green apples. She smelled so good that I found myself taking a deep breath, before I realized what I was doing and quickly stooped myself.

God i was in so much trouble.


	4. Chapter 3

BELLA P.O.V

When i got home i prepared Charlie dinner because not doing this is practically a crime do not know how he survived without me here and after that I threw myself in the bed right to sleep. Thick heavy duty black curtains keeps out most of the light leaving the room in total darkness that I love so much.

I know its obviously clear that I a not human I am more of an elf I guess elves are black like me? me not being a human make me wonder if there other supernatural things like me.

After sleeping, I woke up a few moments before sunset, always when I sleep during the day I wake up on the same time.

I smile a toothy smile that certainly make me look scary because of the "special" teeth. Standing up I stretch, quickly I move to my and start pulling things out. I change into a pair of tiny Lycra shorts with a black sports bra. Throwing everything else I' going to need for then night in my bed I rush for the bathroom.

In the bathroom I look at myself I look at myself in disguise, wig, face paint, contacts I don´t like wearing because despite everything I like myself without it. Quickly I grab some alcohol and begin to wipe all the make up off my face, after that I remove my contacts, my wig and undo my hair, My normally straight hair comes down in waves from being held tightly in my scalp all day. My ears pop out, feeling sore fro their all day confinement ad I revel in finally being able to hear well as opposed to the poor excuse for hearing that most people normal people have to live with everyday.

I look at myself in the mirror with my almost nothing and smile. Violet eyes, scary teeth, white hair cascading down my chest and shoulders, skin black as night. I look feral, wild, and damn beautiful.

Going back to my bedroom I reach for the bed and start reaching for what I left on the mattress. First I trow on a large mostly empty (black of course) backpack that I will need for the night. Then I grab my most precious possession that I've had for the last few years an insanity CPLX bowtech compound bow, customized for a higher draw strength because I am very strong too can carry a car easy but I don't like so I kind of turn it off. My baby, my husband, my right hand... you get the picture. After checking everything I put him my back with a quiver of my homemade arrows who looked the real deal.

After looking if everything fits I jumped off the window the night was beautiful I quickly hide with the trees I know that if they see me will just be my white hair. The wilderness were almost calling me like I needed or ore of a primal thing.

I let myself run almost sucked into the forest as if like a vortex was propelling me along the game trails and little known paths. I'm not sure how fast I could run but I'm fast enough to keep pace with a deer which I think is pretty damn good as I only have two legs compared to four. Information flooded me in a way I'd bet no other human had ever experienced before. I could smell the forest, the animals that had passed by, the scent marking, the trees, dirt, the moisture in the air, the droppings of animals and the occasional whiff of a decomposing creature. The earth beneath my feet told me things too if I focused on it. I could feel a small herd of deer maybe a mile off, I could feel the trees and the creeks and the span of the land. If I stopped and focused I could feel even more, the raccoons and squirrels and the owls in the trees, the grubs in the ground and the wind caressing everything as it sped through the forest. If I sat and concentrated enough I could almost believe I could feel the entire forest as if it were my very own skin.

For hours I just ran barefoot through the forest enjoying the exertion of pushing my body, skipped over creeks, sometimes I would climb a tree and jump from tree to tree like Jane of the Jungle when the trees were close enough to each other. After my raw enthusiasm was gone for being in the forest a place I was free had calmed down enough for my other instincts to start tugging at my attention.

I sniffed and caught the scent of deer a ways upwind. It would be simple to take a second to track the deer through the earth but it is much more satisfying to the hunter within to track them by sight and scent alone. As they always do my teeth begin to throb, almost ache as I began to hunt. The desire to take down my prey and sink my fangs into fresh, quivering hot meat became almost overwhelming.

I moved through the forest in complete silence, my feet and body institutionally knowing where to go to not give myself away. The wind was blowing perfectly bringing the scent of deer to me while taking mine away long before they could smell it. As the scent got stronger I slowed, crouching low to the ground behind the light foliage and very carefully pulling the bow from my back without making any noise. When I finally got close enough to spot them there were four females either laying down resting or lightly foraging. One in particular was laying down showing me her profile barely hidden from view by a few scrawny branches. Perfect.

I withdraw an arrow and notched it into my bow, my muscles straining as I drew back the high tension pull, perfectly maintained pulleys making less than a whisper of a sound. Exhaling I held my breath and let go. The arrow flew true and caught the dozing doe through the heart causing her flail only for a moment or two before going still. The others in the small herd made noises of alarm and fled. It had been a perfect kill. The predator inside me would have rather I had killed the deer with my knife or my bare hands but that wasn't the type of thing I usually indulged in, not to mention how incredibly difficult and time consuming it was to pull off.

I walked up to the carcass and took my backpack off setting it down beside me. Removing the arrow I began to gut and clean the kill. It wasn't a pleasant experience for me but not for the reasons you would imagine. The hunter Bella did not mind the blood and guts. The predator, however, was tempted to sink her teeth into raw meat and eat it bloody right on the spot. I refused to do it. I was a person, and there were limits to how much like an animal I was willing to act. Days when I was stressed like today at my first day of school made my instincts that much harder to control. I was almost drooling and kept having vivid images of burying my face in a bloody chunk of meat while I cut into the deer. It was difficult but I worked quickly somehow keeping control of myself.

I laughed when I wondered what Alice would think of me now, elbow deep in animal guts and having to physically restrain myself from tearing into the meat like a starving wolf. Maybe I should do that and take a picture of myself with my face and upper body splattered in gore? I'm sure that would be enough to scare any dainty, overly friendly and overly pretty pixie away.

When I was ready I started pulling out a bunch of really heavy duty zip lock bags from my backpack. I started cutting the best meat from the doe and filling all the baggies, stuffing my backpack full of deer meat to take back home. Charlie and I had not lived together in a while but he knew the drill and we would be having deer steaks, deer burgers and deer everything else for a little while at the house after I filled the fridge with my kill tonight. I hope he has friends he can give meat away to because otherwise I would either have to wait until we ate everything to kill another deer or let some meat of my next kill go to waste… not something I really like to do. Then again if a wolf eats it, is it really going to waste? I think not.


	5. Chapter 4

**ALICE P.O.V**

I've been having a terrible week. Oh don't get me wrong from some perspectives it's been fun. It's felt extremely cloak and dagger, a lot more than you would expect it to be in high school. I've been hiding in bathrooms, hiding behind people (sometimes it pays to be short), ducking into doorways and classrooms and sometimes I'll admit using my supernatural senses to know when to head in the opposite direction. For the first time since I first saw _Dr. No_ in theaters I think I'm getting some idea of what being a spy must feel like.

But overall the whole week has been an exercise in annoyance and frustration. Why you may ask? Because I've only grown more and more curious and inexplicably more and more drawn to get to know Bella. At the same time I've had to avoid her like the plague ever since Tuesday by going extremely out of my way to make sure we never have an even semi-private moment between us. Our interactions have been limited all week to just cheerful greetings from down the hall on my part and awkward halfhearted waves on her part.

You see I've been avoiding Bella because I keep getting clear visions every time it looks like we are going to get a moment together. Every time it's a variation on the same theme. If I give her a chance to talk to me she is going to tell me very rudely that not only is she not going to go shopping with me on Saturday, but that she never wants me to speak to her again. In my visions she always ranges from rude to just nasty. It really ticks me off seeing that over and over again. I'm just trying to be friendly, what have I done to deserve that kind of treatment? If it were just the natural fear humans have of vampires she wouldn't be acting like that.

I'll admit, I'm mad at Bella. Anyone in my family will tell you you don't want me mad at you because someway, somehow I always get my revenge. The vampire in me wants to roughly grab her, pin her down and show her her place. However I usually settle for more subtle means of revenge. No matter what Bella is going to be my friend and once she accepts that there is going to be a little payback time for how mean she's been wanting to be to me all week.

It's Friday now and my visions have shown me what I need to do to make sure Bella still goes shopping with me tomorrow. It took a little trial and error but I'm pretty sure I've got a handle on how to deal with wig-and-face paint girl now. Luckily for me even though visions in general having to do with Bella are still hit or miss on this particular topic the vision gods have decided to give me all the information I need. It was kind of amusing to find out what Bella responds to the best.

Instead of wavering from amused to annoyed and acting skittish I was sitting in my last class waiting for it to end feeling confident and relaxed for the first time since Monday. Rosalie sitting next to me had clearly noticed my changed demeanor if the sideways glances she was sending me were any indication. In the end it didn't take that long for Rosie to crack and say what she had been itching to say.

"So you're finally ending this ridiculous farce with the weird human girl?" she asked quietly as we worked on our assignments.

"There's nothing ridiculous about it. I'll have you know that everything I do is for a very good reason," I replied haughtily.

Rosie snorted in amusement like that. "Next you'll be telling me not to question you because you're subtle and quick to anger," she replied knowing that I had been joking.

"I can be subtle. It does take something extra to piss me off though," I replied saying the last bit rather harshly.

"Ouch. What did the little meat bag do to tick you off? And are you finally going to tell me why you've been fleeing her on sight all week? It was only really amusing in the first day before you turned it into something obnoxious," she said.

I'd been keeping her in the dark all week. It's one of those slightly petty things we vampires tend to do to keep ourselves amused in our sometimes dull long life. Rosalie had been a trooper and played right along so I figured I owed her an explanation.

"She's been wanting to call off our shopping date all week. There's no way I was going to just let her do that, I mean it's shopping for God's sake. I just need to time things right today to get her to stop fighting me on this and just cave to the inevitable. She and I are going shopping this weekend no matter what the heck she thinks she wants!"

Rosalie gave me another long questioning look. OK I'll admit that sounded maybe a teensy-weensy bit psycho but something about this whole situation with Bella Swan has just gotten under my skin. And it wasn't just me either. That vampire side of me was for some odd reason really possessive of her too. Like, beat her up and force to her acknowledge my superiority over her possessive. It was weird and I wondered if this was a normal thing when vampires starting letting humans into their lives.

"A date huh?" said Rosalie, her expression and tone halfway between a smirk and disapproval, "wonder what Jasper would have to say about that?"

"I didn't mean it like that," I snapped at her sharply. Immediately I regretted it. "I'm sorry I really shouldn't have snapped," I said right away. To further smooth things over I decided to add something personal, "I don't know what it is this whole befriending humans is new to me. This situation just has me on edge you know? I'll be fine, it's just making me feel a little more vampy than normal I guess."

"I still think this whole thing is a stupid idea. If she's making you feel more vamped out why are you still insisting on going through with this? What you're essentially saying is that your control is suffering. If you slip up and bite the weirdo we're all in a world of trouble," Rosie said, once again letting me know her 'stay away from all humans, it's dangerous to us' opinion about these things. As I was tired of hearing it I decided to ignore it.

We spent the rest of the class period in silence and I wondered how many more times in my lifetime I was going to have to pretend to learn about the American Revolution and write useless papers about it when I could have probably written scholarly tomes on the subject by now. My eyes flickered to Rosalie and watching her pretending to focus on her work it suddenly struck me how ridiculous this farce is. I mean we're all chronologically at least senior citizens and we are spending our un-life pretending to be silly human teenagers? Since time doesn't really mean much to us I know I'll go along with it for now… but really, isn't there something better to do with eternal life than go to high school over and over again?

My moment of reflection is cut off by the bell ringing signaling an end to our last class of the day. Finally the time was ripe for me to ambush Bella and show her just what I think of what she was thinking of doing. I sniggered a little (sub vocally of course). This was going to be fun.

I got my books and rushed out of the campus heading over to Bella's truck. Just like in my vision parked next to her colorful vehicle (the whole thing is really quite cute) was a massive Ford F-350. I went and stood on the other side of it from Bella's truck. Sometimes being tiny is a great advantage… its useful for hiding and getting the drop on mean girls who just don't know when they've picked a fight the just can't win.

Five minutes later I heard the distinctive sound of her footsteps and picked up her unique and titillating scent. She still smells the same delicious combination of power and nature. It's a miracle my control isn't any worse with her than with any other humans given how heavenly delicious she smells.

When I heard her jiggle her keys and start to put them in the door I stepped out from behind the F-350 I had been standing behind. With a slightly evil smirk I strutted my way over to her. This was going to be fun.

**BELLA P.O.V**

As I left the school without getting a chance to talk to Alice yet again I breathed a sigh of relief and disappointment. I didn't really want to be mean to the pixie, one because she didn't deserve it and two I actually kind of did like her. Still it was the best thing for both of us if she just left me alone. She would be much happier and better off if she forgot I even existed.

Oh who am I kidding, my motives for doing this are entirely selfish at heart. Still that doesn't mean she _wouldn't_ be better off not getting invested in someone who has no intention of seriously returning her friendship.

Turns out though maybe my doing a b-i-t-c-a impersonation on her wouldn't be necessary. Reason is she's been avoiding me like the plague all week. I'll admit part of me feels kind of hurt and disappointed. Still, it makes sense. Beautiful popular girl with perfect grades turns out to be a total flake. Try hard to befriend the new girl on day one and forget about her the next. Knew she just seemed _way_ too perfect. It looks like she forgot about our "shopping trip" all on her own without me having to say anything about it. It makes me feel kind of small that someone who made plans with me just forgot about me like that but I end up getting what I want in the end anyway. That's a win for me right?

I was looking forward to a quiet weekend now. Maybe go to the library and start researching life after high school. Eat some deer meat (I really needed to find something else to hunt around here) and further explore the woods in the greater Forks area. Just normal, boring, and living for when I can go out and cut loose at night. Nothing new there.

I stole a quick glance towards the fancy cars of the Cullen's and saw that the cars were still there but none of the obscenely stepford family was anywhere in sight. Glad for an excuse not to have to contemplate whether or not to talk to Alice I pulled out my keys and neared my truck.

The lock had just popped open when I heard a familiar, nearly hypnotic voice right behind me.

"Leaving so soon?" said the voice sounding cool and slightly accusatory.

I turned around at hearing that voice. One perfectly manicured eyebrow was raised in question and the look she sent me was clearly angry. Those golden eyes pinned me in place and I was scrambling to remember what I could have possibly done to piss her off.

"Well?" she said, spreading her legs as she stood, her whole body radiating displeasure. Suddenly Alice didn't seem all that little or harmless anymore.

"A-Alice," I stammered suddenly feeling like I should be frantically apologizing for something, "I … uh, guess so?" I said uncertainly.

"You know after you agreed to go shopping with me this weekend I thought you wanted to be friends. If you don't that's one thing, but why have you been avoiding me all week?" she asked, still angry but sounding just a little hurt.

I just looked at her. "_I've_ been avoiding _you_ all week?" I asked incredulously. That's totally not what had happened!

"Why have you been running away from me?" Alice asked ignoring my response, "is there something about me you don't like?" she said, voice hitching just enough to sound vulnerable.

"No!" came my immediate denial and I surprised myself with how forceful it was, "there's nothing wrong with you. You're great, really but it's not really about you-"

"So does that mean you like me?" Alice asked. This conversation was bizarre just like my last conversation with her had been. But she had perked up and looked so hopeful so I couldn't help but answer honestly.

"Kind of hard not to like you Alice. And I haven't been avoiding you. In fact I think _you're_ the one who's been avoiding _me_," I said.

She just waved it off and it kind of irked me. "Don't be silly Bella, why would I be avoiding you? I was the one who was trying to befriend _you_. But it's OK I forgive you because you just admitted that you like me," she said and her smile was so radiant my eyes widened and I think I stopped breathing altogether. "So should I pick you up tomorrow at eleven? Port Angeles is going to be a blast. Or we could even go as far as Seattle if you wanted to" she said.

Huh? Oh crap that's right she still thinks we're going shopping this weekend. Now though after seeing her all pissed off and scary and now smiling up at me like going on a shopping trip with me is making her the happiest girl in the world… I almost couldn't bring myself to shoot her down.

Well, almost.

"I'd love to but, you see something came up and I'm busy this weekend," I said. So seeing her all happy and hopeful made me not want to be mean and chase her away for good, at least not right then. I can be a bit cruel if I have to but I have my limits.

"Really? Busy with what?" she said in such a fake cheery tone I couldn't help but feel like I was walking into a trap. But that's totally silly right?

The truth is I had no plans for that weekend so I just stared at her blankly for a few seconds furiously trying to come up with a lie. But like I've said before under the light of the sun my brain isn't always working on all cylinders. Instead of something especially clever all I came up with was, "Well I uh, kinda promised my dad that I could do this thing for him-"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that," said Alice to me cheerfully, looking a little too self satisfied for my tastes.

"What? What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I called and talked to your dad last night. Since I'm taking his daughter out for the day I thought it would only be polite to introduce myself and ask his permission, you know? He seemed to think you don't get out enough and don't have enough friends. We talked for a little while and he was _very_ excited about you and me spending the day together tomorrow. I think he called it a 'stupendous idea' if I remember right. So whatever thing you said you would do for your dad I'm sure he'll let you off the hook for tomorrow seeing how he already gave us his blessing to spend the day together and all," she said and something in her shrewd eyes and tone made me think this had all been deliberate and I had just been outplayed.

However anyone who's known me for a while will tell you one thing about me; Bella Swan is stubborn. Even though it would make me look and feel like a total ass I wasn't ready to give up just yet. I knew Alice was dangerous to me in more ways than one. I had to nip this 'friendship' in the bud before it got too far… or very soon it might be too late for me.

"No Alice, I don't want to go shopping with you tomorrow," I said. I wanted my voice to come out strong and confident but instead it came out weak and shaky. I couldn't look her in the eye when I said that and looked away suddenly feeling ashamed of what I was doing through I'm not sure exactly why. Part of me expected her to be hurt, or get mad and storm off. Instead what she did caught me totally off guard.

She stepped right into my personal space and I backed up institutionally until my back hit the door of my truck. Alice put one of her hands on the truck next to my head and brought her body so close to mine our breasts were almost touching. Our faces were so close I could smell the minty sweetness of her breath on my face and her chest heaved with forceful breaths. The look on her face was far from the happy and friendly face she usually wore. Alice was _pissed_.

I looked into her eyes and almost wish I hadn't. Her beautiful golden eyes were bleeding into black. Into black! Her eyes were intense and furious boring into mine with frightening intensity. I suddenly felt terrified, like a mouse caught in the claws of an angry jungle cat. Something in my primordial brain screamed 'danger danger!' and I listened to it freezing still and not moving in case any slight movement might set her off. My heart pounded in my chest and at that moment I was convinced that my life was suddenly very much in mortal danger.

I just looked at her eyes, wide eyed, as the black completely overcame the iris and sclera and pupils and I was just looking into a black abyss. It was all I could do not to wet myself right then and there.

Alice then spoke, her voice clipped and a shade deeper than normal. "This is not a negotiation Bella. We _will_ become friends one way or the other. We have to. I am going to pick you at your house tomorrow at eleven and you will be ready and waiting to spend the day with me. Have I made myself clear?"

I couldn't do anything but nod shakily. I didn't want to risk speaking and I wasn't sure my voice would have worked anyway. Alice held me pinned to the side of my truck for a few moments longer looking at me as if trying to see if I was being honest or not. After what seemed like an eternity she pulled away from me and turned around looking away. I just stood there frozen looking at Alice as she took a few deep breaths seemingly trying to calm down. When she turned back to me she was all smiles again and her eyes had returned to their regular lion honey-yellow color again.

"Great, I'll see you then!" she said with a cute little wave and strode off towards her where her family's cars were parked.

I watched her walk away still recovering from the sudden terror and half worried that she would come back and actually rip my face off or something. As I saw her approach the cars I realized that all the Cullens were standing around looking from Alice to me and back again. Something about the way all four of them stood perfectly still against the cars as they alternatively watched me and Alice unnerved the crap out of my already frazzled nerves.

The blonde girl, Rosalie I think, caught my eye and sent me a scathing hateful look that felt like a physical impact all the way clear across the parking lot. Quickly I turned and entered my truck, turning it on and peeling out of the parking lot as fast as I could without running any of the students over.

As I sped home I only had three words repeating themselves in my head over and over again.

_**What. The. Fuck?**_

XXXXX

_**My Alice has a temper and can be seriously impulsive. She can be vindictive and very forceful about getting what she wants. However she is still sweet, loyal and a great person all around. Point is for me all the best and most interesting characters have some pretty major flaws and I needed to make sure Alice had at least some of those. **_

_** I'm writing this to explain any perceived OOC tendencies you may or may not see in Alice. I expect for some people this will seem totally/mostly in character and some people might scream defamation of canon. Whatever the case may be I hope you give this Alice a chance and I can assure you I'll be trying to make sure she remains very much canon Alice with extras added on to her personality.**_

_** Sorry about all the time without and update but don't worry guys I am back and will stay.**_

_**I CHANGED BELLA HEIGHT TO BE A LITTLE BUT ONLY A LITTLE SHORT THAN ALICE, WAS LOOKING LIKE AN AVATAR AND A HOBBIT ROMANCE, BUT IF YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE I CAN CHANGE BACK JUST SAY. **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**BELLA P.O.V**_

I stood underneath the shower letting the hot water cascade down my head and body. My eyes were only half opened hardly registering my dark breasts and my white hair clinging to my chest. Instead my mind was a million miles away, and that's a conservative estimate. Since yesterday it had been like that, my mind seemingly against my will always coming back to the same thing.

Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice.

She's not normal, that much is clear. Glaringly obvious at this point. Last night I had decided to go through every interaction we've had and see if there was anything else unusual about her that I had missed. It turned out that yes, very much yes in fact some things about Alice were just off.

First her body temperature was off. Like _really_ off. I remember when she hugged me and when she held my hand in the janitor's closet on Monday. I remember thinking that her hand was ice cold and thinking back on it the hug was also cold. If a person hugs you you expect to feel warmth not cold radiating off someone. With Alice it was quite literally the exact opposite of what you would expect.

I remembered yesterday in the school parking lot with my body against my car door, our bodies only inches apart. Her breath was in my face but instead of the warm breath from everyone her breath had been chilly, colder than the air around us. Which meant on the inside she was just as cold if the air that came out of her lungs was icy. When we stood so close I didn't feel heat radiating off of her at all. If she would have touched me I'm sure she would have been cool or cold to the touch.

So. Body temperature low enough to probably be considered clinically dead. Not normal. Definitely not normal. At all. Nope. Really really really not normal.

OK I'm still freaking out a little bit.

Second was the eyes. First I thought her golden colored eyes were some weird genetic quirk… rare but still in the realm of 'normal' unlike my blood red eyes. Then I went and spent a couple of hours on the internet. Turns out human beings simply emdon't/em have eyes like that of a lion. It just doesn't happen.

Then there was the thing with the black eyes. I spent half the day trying to convince myself I had been seeing things. Oh it was a cloud that cast a shadow over her face at the right time that just made it seem like her eyes were turning black. I was stressed and dehydrated and seeing things. Someone slipped me some acid while I wasn't looking and I was just having a bad trip. At the rate I kept coming up with crazier and crazier theories to explain away what I saw I was going to end up telling myself that aliens were responsible for invading my brain.

When night arrived and the change came over me my denial stopped and I was finally able to just deal with the facts instead of having my brain twisting itself to pieces. I'd been stressed that night and had killed a rabbit with my bare hands and eaten half of it raw out there in the forest. The more stressed I get the more powerfully my wild hunter instincts seem to take over when night comes. After I'd ripped apart a few smaller game and took off running for an hour I was able to clear my head enough to make sense of everything in a rational way.

Ok so Alice could be a bully and somewhat… feral if she wanted to. Scary as hell to me on the daytime. I was now on the fence as to what to think of her – but I do know that I emhated/em what she did to me in the parking lot by intimidating me into agreeing. It pissed me off that she could get away with that just because she got to me during the day otherwise there was no way I would have put up with her treating me like that. There was going to be a reckoning for what she did. But in the big picture of things all that was unimportant. There was something else I realized that was an infinitely bigger deal.

Alice was _like me_. Obviously not exactly like me but she was _different_. There were freaky things about her that set her apart from anyone else and might make one question if she was even human at all. Just like half the time I don't even know if I should think of myself as human anymore. There were other people like me who were… what? Genetic freaks? Born special? Freaking mutants like the _X-Men_?

I used to love X-Men comics when I was a kid. Not much of a surprise right? People born different who had to hide from a society that didn't understand and who were hated because they had been born different… and they made seem it cool. Me and my buddy Jake would blow all our money on comic books. It was our thing and I really liked it when taking a break from _Pride and Prejudice _and_ The Count of Montecristo_. He used to tell me I was a mix of Wolverine and Nightcrawler and if I could find other people like me we could make a real life superhero team. He was a goofy bastard as a kid, cheeky brat. A good friend, my _only_ friend.

God, Jake. I couldn't believe I'd been back for over a week and hadn't even thought about him. We used to be so close as kids, and him and his family were one of the only people who knew about my 'condition' and accepted me just the same. He never used to make fun of me, in fact he used to think it was really cool. Was Jake still in La Push living with his dad? Would we even still get along? … would he be different now, and not be ok with how I am anymore?

Come to think of it… maybe she noticed something odd about me too? Is that why she is trying to strong arm me into being her 'friend'? Is she also curious about other people who are 'different'?

And what about her family… it didn't escape my notice that they all her siblings have similar eye color and seem… just a bit off. Maybe there is something to the genetics angle. But didn't Angela say they were all adopted?

Scrubbing my back – I'm flexible enough to do it without problems – I started to think of my plans for the day. The night before I'd thought of them as my 'battle plans' so let's go with that. Alice offered to drive us to Seattle I'll tell her to take us there. It will be hours of driving each way. It's important to burn up extra time because my 'master' plan was quite simple.

Try my best to dodge any and all questions and stall until nightfall… and then I can turn the tables on her and find out what I want to know.

If somehow she turns out to be too aggressive and/or dangerous then when night comes I can always use "that". I normally don't have much use for "it" but after yesterday in the parking lot I'm glad it's there. Alice had been quite scary yesterday. I'd be real silly to not remember and take that seriously. Having an answer to any potential aggression did a lot to put my mind at ease. Of course that meant playing the meek compliant 'friend' until nightfall.

As a nervous habit I ran my tongue along the length of my teeth and pressed it against the sharp pointy tips. The slight pain is a nervous tick and helps to focus me away from whatever is bothering me at the moment. Realizing I had been in the shower for a long time I grudgingly turned the water off and got out. I needed to get dolled up before my involuntary play date.

I got out of the shower drying off quickly before putting on my clothes. Jeans, socks and a pair of boots that were the only somewhat 'stylish' piece of footwear I owned, and a long sleeved tight red turtleneck made up my outfit. I went through my routine of contacts, hiding my hair and ears under my precious wig, make up to make my face look normal and thin black leather gloves. After I was finished I put on a somewhat beat up and but comfortable black leather jacket.

Grabbing my brown leather satchel that doubles as a purse I made sure I had everything I needed in case there was some make up emergency I needed to touch up. After a second's consideration I made up my mind and went into my closet pulling out my sheathed hunting knife. I slipped it into my purse making sure I knew where it was and that I could get to it quickly. I really _really_ hoped I wouldn't have any cause to use it during the day because I'm sure I'd muck it up if I needed to stab something (or someone) in self-defense. I also wished I could strap it to my hip instead of having it in my purse but that would be way too conspicuous.

I was stalling I knew so I took a deep breath, took one last look in the mirror and headed downstairs. My dad was sitting in front of the TV watching what looked like commentary about football (it's never enough to watch the games, he also has to watch endless hours of guys talking about the damn things). When he heard me he looked up and gave me a smile.

"You all ready Bells?" he said. He was beaming, looking like a proud father. It made me uneasy somehow.

"Yup," I said, popping my _p_. My dad didn't seem deterred.

"I'm really glad you're making new friends Bella. It's been too long since you were last close to anybody else," he said.

_There's a good reason for that dad. Last time I tried it I got burned._ I thought, but I didn't say anything.

He seemed to think it over as he took another swig of his beer. "You know I know Alice's dad, Carlisle. Great doctor, great with his patients. Met a couple of his kids too in passing they were all real polite, real nice kids. Alice sounded like a real sweet girl on the phone. Try to open up and not scare her away, give her a chance. I know you can be… uh standoffish with people. I don't blame ya but it might be time for you to start changing that," he said.

Even though my violent impulses are almost completely gone during the day I still felt like strangling him. He had _NO _idea what he was talking about. There are very, very good reasons I'm standoffish and my dad refuses to accept that it's what I want and that it's _what is for the best_ no matter how many times I explain it to him. Plus, Alice is a nice girl? HA! She's a violent, dangerous stalker-y menace! Charlie did not have the first clue what he was talking about. The only reason I was spending the day with Alice is because I needed to find out more about her and I needed to make it clear that she couldn't push me around any way she wished.

"Sure dad," was all I said in a flat tone and went to the kitchen to snack on an organic tangerine.

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but I ignored him and eventually he went back to watching the television. Glancing at the clock on the wall I saw that it was only two minutes until eleven. Despite having a plan of action I couldn't help but feel nervous. What did I even want anyway? I know to find out more about her. It was what I would do after I found out whatever I was going to find out that made me nervous. What was I going to do? I had no idea.

Also, there was also the slight chance that she might go all 'alpha scary bitch' like she did in the parking lot and rip my throat out. That was a concern too. Scary part was that I was only being a little bit sarcastic and part of me thought it might be a real concern.

Why did I sign up for this again?

I didn't have more time to second guess as at that moment came a polite three knocks on the front door. I took a deep breath to settle my nerves. It was show time.

_**ALICE P.O.V**_

__As I pulled up to Bella's house I'll admit I was nervous. I had screwed up **_soooo _**bad the day before. And oh boy my family had not let me forget it. Rosalie had even suggested moving or killing Bella. I had to put my foot down then. Yeah I'd screwed up but they were really all overreacting.

Ok so… I hadn't expected her to refuse me at the end there. In fact I'd had a vision earlier telling me it would go off without a hitch and she would just agree right then and there. Of course it's not the first time a vision has not gone exactly as I had foreseen it but… it's usually when I see things a long ways off that things change, not something that will happen later in the afternoon. It had surprised me and I'd reacted on instinct. Aggressive. Domineering. Very vampire-like. No one got hurt but still… it was a bit troubling.__

__But not troubling enough that I wouldn't see Bella. Everyone in my family had either been skeptical or downright against me spending the day with her after my minor slip up. However Carlisle had not outright forbidden it so the rest of them could go pound sand if they didn't like it. Even Jasper had tried to talk me out of it but I wouldn't let even him stand in my way. I don't know how to explain it but this was something I just****_had to do._

Besides I need to make it up to Bella. I don't want to be the domineering type of vamp who lets their 'Alpha' instincts run rampant. It's very possible that I _could_ browbeat Bella into being what I want and shape her exactly into what I wanted her to be. But I didn't want to do that even if the temptation and whispers of my vampire were there. Part of me felt it would blow up in my face. Part of me also had a feeling that Bella for herself would be a wonderful beautiful person if allowed to grow on her own. It would be a tragedy to spoil that.

Isn't it a little disturbing that those are the only reasons I wouldn't forcefully shape her into an obedient pet? If that's the instinct vampires have when dealing with humans then maybe it's a good thing we don't really befriend any of them. Or is it just a Bella thing that makes my vampire want to be forceful and dominate? It's just another thing along with my bloodlust that I need to keep in control. Joy.

If I didn't want to do the Alpha Mistress route then that meant I had to get Bella to like me and trust me. After yesterday's little show that's going to be a lot harder than before. I sighed in self-disappointment and frustration at letting my instincts get the better of me. At least she hadn't called to try and cancel again. That probably meant I had at least a chance to make a favorable second impression.

Looking at the time I saw it was less than a minute before eleven. I got out of my car and walked to her front door feeling more than a little bit nervous. Why was this so important to me? I just didn't get it. Snippets from visions and a feeling I got from them just made this imperative but it was almost like a half-forgotten dream. Still I knew Bella was supposed to be someone important in my life. Determined to not screw things up anymore I raised my hand and gently knocked on the door.

I could hear the heartbeats of two people inside and one of them started moving towards the door. By her gait I could tell it was Bella. I had a big smile on my face that I didn't need to try and fake when she opened the door.

For a second I was taken aback as I looked at her. At school Bella always dressed the same way. Baggy sweaters and jackets in drab colors, old faded or baggy jeans, her face made up to be as plain as possible. It was like she did everything possible to not stand out and blend in by being as bland and boring as she could.

The Bella that stood in front of me looked completely different.

She wore newer, skintight dark Silvers (Jeans) that showed off shapely and surprisingly toned looking hips, legs and thighs. She wore a tight red turtleneck that hugged all her curves, and _boy_ did she have curves. Her chest was modest but her breasts sat high and were beautifully shaped. Bella's normal full face make-up was accented by some simple eyeliner and subtle green eye shadow. Her leather gloves, boots and slightly battered black leather jacket gave her an edge that made her look kind of badass (which was funny given how meek – but stubborn – she was all the time). Her brown satchel should have clashed with everything but somehow she made it work and look like it belonged. On the whole she looked really, really good. It took me a few seconds to realize what I was doing.

_Oh God – am I checking her out? I've been checking her out! Yeah she looks good but… bad Alice! DEFINATELLY not what we're here for._

_ I_ looked at her face a little bit worried that I'd been caught staring but instead I saw her checking_ me _out with a slightly surprised and bewildered look on her face.

_I guess she likes what she sees_/em I thought not a little smugly with a smile curling on my lips.

I practically lived in expensive jeans and designer tops and jackets at school so I had decided to go for something a little different. I was wearing an ivory sweater dress of modest cut… but of course me being me I made sure it showcased my petite frame to the fullest. It was thick enough and long sleeved so I could forgo a jacket. A belt around my waist with black stockings and cute little booties completed my outfit along with an expensive little purse. I looked good and I felt warm with pleasure at seeing Bella's surprised and appreciative look.

Bella was a lot slower at recovering from her gawking than I was so when she finally got done checking me out and looked at my face I couldn't help but give her a knowing little smile (at least I contained a full-on smirk). She looked away shyly and I could _feel_ the heat rising to her cheeks even if I couldn't see it underneath the face make-up.

Ok I had to give her a knowing full-on smirk then. There's only so much control you can expect a girl to have when faced with a situation like that. That seemed to frazzle her even more.

"Ready to go?" I asked, going for being as open and friendly as I could.

She hesitated a moment and then nodded carefully. She was just about to step out the door when her father came up behind her.

"Hello Alice. Nice to finally meet you. I've met your brothers Edward and Emmett but I've never met you before," he said, reaching past Bella and holding his hand out.

I shook his hand politely with a smile that said 'trust me, I'm innocent and dependable' on my face. "It's a pleasure to meet you Chief Swan. I've heard my dad say nothing but good things about you. You really don't mind that I'm taking Bella out for the day do you?" I asked, playing up my inherent cuteness.

Chief Swan scoffed at that, "No, I told you I think it's a wonderful idea. I made sure Bella here has some money. I hope the two of you have a wonderful time," he said beaming at both Bella and me. I had to try hard not to laugh at the slightly horrified look on Bella's face. I guess she didn't expect her dad to all chummy with me like that.

"Don't worry Chief Swan, I'll take _good _care of her," I said and winked at him playfully. The chief blushed and sputtered some goodbyes before going back into the house and leaving me alone outside with Bella. She gave me a strange look before heading towards my car without a word.

I was a little disappointed by her lack of reaction at seeing my smokin' hot yellow Porsche. She just opened the passenger door and got in. Walking at human speed I went around and got into the driver's side sending furtive glances at her every few seconds as I got in. She was staring straight ahead seemingly deep in thought and I found myself curious and a little nervous about what she might be thinking.

As I went to put the key in the ignition she finally opened her mouth and said what was on her mind.

"Where you just flirting with my dad?" she asked, sounding half bewildered, half angry and half horrified.

I couldn't help it, I laughed out loud. It was hilarious. How innocent could this girl be?

"Why? Are you jealous?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows.

"WHAT? No – how could you… I mean no way. How could you think that? I mean it's not like you're not pretty – I don't mean pretty like _that_, it's, um yea…" she paused for a moment. "The answer to your question is no," she said more or less firmly. It would have been more convincing if the embarrassment wasn't rolling off her in waves.

I realized something about Bella Swan then – she was adorably socially awkward.

Inside I grinned like the Cheshire cat. That was so cute. I was going to have _so_ much fun with that.

Does that make me a bad person? Maybe. Bad vampire Alice, bad!

I turned the car on and peeled away from the driveway, earning a little squeak from the girl on my passenger side. I really hoped today went well. But even if it didn't I had a feeling it would at least prove itself to be entertaining.


End file.
